This invention relates to a laser multiplexing system and more particularly to a system whereby pulse signals can be delivered reliably from a plurality of lasers to a plurality of power-receiving devices.
In applications where a plurality of power-receiving devices are operated by pulse signals from more than one power-delivering laser such as copper lasers, it is important that these pulse signals are sure to be received by all of the target power-receiving devices even if some of the power-delivering lasers have failed. This is particularly true where the operations of these devices are mutually dependent such that a failure of one device to receive an intended pulse signal leads to a failure of a larger system to which others of these devices may belong.